Pack Under The Moon
by LostK9Girl
Summary: What was life really like in Greyback's Pack. Follow a young witch as she finds out. Femslash, Hr/Oc, H/Hr, Fen/Oc, H/Hr/Oc, Fen/Oc/Hr. Warning Violence, language, Lemons.
1. Do I Really Belong?

**Pack Under The Moon**

**AN: Okay I've decided to start a second story while my writers block for Red Life continues to torture me. So while traversing through some Twilight crossovers I stumbled across a Harry Potter/Twilight one with Bella and Fenrir Greyback pairing and it enthralled me. So I look at some other Fenrir fanfictions decided that there weren't that many that focused on him and his pack. So this is going to be about young witches life as she lives in the pack and deals with Hogwarts. l just want to let everyone know that it has been awhile since I actually read the novels but have read quite a few fanfictions lately so I may take a few ideas from other works only because in the books it really doesn't say much about the Wizarding World, it's only about Harry and Hogwarts mostly. Also when I picture Fenrir I always picture Victor Creed/Sabertooth from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. If you have read my other story than you might have pick up on a few of my quirks that I like to have my Oc's relationships. One last thing, I American not British so if I make a mistake in grammar or history tough shit, its fanfiction and it's free, so deal with it. A MAKE SURE TO READ THE WARNING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did though, well let's just say that it would appeal to a different audience.**

**WARNING: Consensual sex between an adult and a minor, M/F, F/F eventually, Brief mentions of bestiality (Come 'on they're werewolves!), violence, gore (again werewolves!), language, and all around bitchyness. Oh and there most likely will be some character death and Dumbledore/Weasley bashing, only because I hate Ron and think that Dumbledore is a meddlesome old coot.**

**Chapter One: Do I Really Belong?**

_ It's a full moon tonight._ Thought a young five-year-old girl. She was sitting on a swing at an old playground alone. She was small for her age, bone thin, almost sickly pale like she hasn't eaten for days. Her cloths were several sizes to big and practically threadbare. Her face was smudged with dirt and her hair was greasy and reached her waist, even still her blood red hair complemented by her warm chocolate eyes._ Daddy's mad again. He always gets mad when he drinks, Mommy too._ She let a tear fall and swung on the swing. She never noticed the beast coming up behind her.

Wiping away the tears from her face she got off the swing. _I hope they're asleep. _She thought as reach the wooded path back to the street. A snap of a twig sounded and caused her to freeze and turn to look over her shoulder._ I-it's only a dog. A really, really big dog! _"N-nice d-doggy. Y-you're not going to h-hurt me, right?" She questioned as she slowly moved back. The wolf, who was nearly five feet tall at the shoulder, seemed to grin before lunging at her. When he landed he immediately sank his teeth into her shoulder causing her to scream. As she cried in pain and fought in and out of consciousness the beast slung her over it's back and bounded into the forest.

For what seemed like hours he ran through the forest. It took all of the girl's strength to hold on and to stay awake. Eventually they reached some sort of clearing filled with huts and wolves but none were the size off the one carrying her. The other moved out of his way and some even bowed to him. Most he ignored but every so often he would nod back, as he carried the girl into the center hut. He set the girl down on a bed of furs next too a fireplace, before he laid down as well. "W-what are you going to do to m-me?" She questioned. The wolf just pushed her to the ground with his paw and tore the top of her shirt off. "What are you d-d-doing? P-please don't h-h-hurt mm-me." She said beginning to cry again. The wolf look that he gave her told her to shut up and be still. He brought his muzzle to her bite. She stiffened and expecting pain. She didn't expect him to run his tongue over the wound, and because of that she was unable to stifle the moan that escaped her. _Is this what it's like when Mommies kiss boo-boos?_ The girl wondered. You see her parents never helped when she was hurt, in fact most of her injuries were caused by her parents._ It feels sooo good._

The saliva from the wolfs tongue was quickly healing the bite, and by the time he was done there was only an angry red scar that would fade some as she aged. As he inspected her scar he became satisfied with the result. Giving a huff he looked over the rest of her torso, which in turn caused him to let loose a growl. The girl thinking she had done something wrong froze and looked up at him. The wolf could see the child's entire skeleton under her skin he was surprised she even had the strength to move. While this angered him it was the cuts and bruises that caused him to growl. Still terrified, the girl remained motionless as the wolf began to lick and clean her old wounds. She stayed that way only moving when the wolf nudged her to get to her back or to remove her oversized shorts. After he had sealed every cut on her body with his tongue he gave her a soft growl and moved her back to him. She fell asleep with the wolf wrapped around her, and a small smile on her lips.

**XxxX**

It's was just a few minutes before dawn when the girl awoke, still curled into the wolf's side._ He's warm._ Her sleep addled brain supplied. Shifting slightly she took a look around the hut. It was bigger than it looked from out side. A small fireplace on one wall with a bed of furs that the two were laying on. A, what looked to be, hand carved wooden table with chairs sat against another wall while on the opposite wall rested a enormous couch that looked like it could swallow the girl whole. There was another door that looked to go into a bathroom. Finally on every free space on the walls sat a shelf packed with books._ Why would a wolf need books? They can't read._ She quietly giggled. Just as she finished her examination of the hut, the light from the rising sun peeked through the windows and splashed the pair. The wolf let out a low groan and began to shiver and shift. Within minutes, where once slept a wolf, now laid a man. A naked giant of a man. Noticing the lack of clothing between them the girl blushed and shifted a little. The man pulled her tighter to his chest and nuzzled his nose into her hair. She shivered a little but didn't understand why because she was far from cold.

She turned into his broad chest listened to his strong heartbeat. It comforted her. Like that she once again fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke again she was alone, and instantly frowned. Looking around she noticed that someone had put a shirt on her. From the size of it she was guessing it was the wolf-man's. It surprised her when she noticed him sitting at the table watching her. He was shirtless with only a pair of trouser and a pair of heavy boots. From the distance she could get a good look at him. She noticed his dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes first. Then came his size, probably well over six feet tall with arm thicker than her entire body. She gulped, which caused him to grin showcasing his sharp teeth. He raised a second cup and set it across from him, and motioned for her to take a seat. She noticed his fingernails were like claws.

Quickly she climbed into the seat and looked into her steaming cup. "It's hot-chocolate." He said in a rough voice. She gave him a curious look. "Ever had it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head no and took a small sip. Her face immediately brightened and took a bigger sip. He chuckled and sipped his own. "So... you got a name pup?" Her smile fell a little. "I...I don't know. They only called me mean names." His eyes narrowed and let out a growl, which caused her to squirm in nervousness. "You don't have a name? Do you want me to give you one?" I nodded excitedly._ He's going to name me! I'm gonna get my own name! I hope it's pretty._ He rubbed his face with his claws while he thought. "How about Laciel?" She cocked her head. "La-seal? Laciel, I like it! It's pretty." She said with a huge smile. "Okay, Laciel it is. Nice to meet you I'm Fenrir Greyback. Alpha of the entire Untied Kingdom pack." She focused on her hot chocolate. "What's a pack?" He set his cup down. "You know what I am?" He asked. "A werewolf." She whispered. He grinned again.

"How did ya know?" She shifted uncomfortably. "My parents are wizards, and I saw you change. Are you a wizard too?" She asked not wanting the answer. He pulled out his wand and she started to shake. "Hey what's wrong?" She quickly wiped her tears. "Mommy and Daddy use to hurt me with their wands. Sometimes they let their friends hurt me t-too." She sobbed. He picked her up and set her on his lap. She immediately calmed when she heard the deep rumble from his chest. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. And you are not going back to your _parents_ so you can just forget about them, okay?" She snuggled further into his bare chest and inhaled his sent. "Do you promise?" He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "As long as I am Alpha you will always be apart of this pack." She desperately tried to advert her eyes but couldn't. "What's an Alpha?" She asked trying to distract herself. He smiled and let go of her chin. "An Alpha is the leader and usually the strongest of the pack. Now a pack is at least two or more werewolves living and working together. My pack here is almost seventy werewolves strong." She gasped. "How do you control that many?" He chuckled. "Well first off I don't completely control them. I'm like their boss I tell them what needs to be done and who is to do it but mostly I just keep them in line so that everyone is happy. Plus my Beta helps too. He use to be the old Alpha but I beat him and took his spot, so now I am the boss and he's like the manager." She turned thoughtful. "Is everyone one here in the pack a werewolf?" "Of course." He answered. She looked upset, and tears began to form again. "Hey now don't cry. What's wrong now?" One tear escaped. "It's just that you said to be in the pack you have to be a werewolf, but I'm not so I can't be." He quickly lapped up her tear with his tongue causing her to giggle.

"Pup, didn't tell you that as long as I was Alpha you'd be apart of this pack?" I nodded. "Besides did you forget about last night?" He asked while gesturing to her bite mark. "I got bite by a wolf...by you...a werewolf... so that means?" He fought a laugh. "That means on the next full moon you, my little Lace, are going to become a little fur-ball." She glared up at him. "I am not going to be a fur-ball! And I'm not little!" By now he was openly guffawing. "Shit... why do I have the feeling your going to be a spit-fire?" He snickered at her pouting.

**XxxX**

When he finally finished laughing at me, he announced that I needed a bath. He tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to his tub. Setting me down gently, he pulled out his wand and with a single wave he had me undressed and with the tab running with warm water. He carefully washed me and paid extra attention to be gentle around my bruises. With another wave of his wand he had the tub emptied, me dry, and had summoned another of his shirts for me to wear.

"You hungry brat?" He asked with a smirk. I answered with another glare. "Yes." Still wearing that smirk, he grabbed my hand and let me walk beside him as he led me toward a large picnic table, which had people setting bowels of food on it. As we walked many people had said "Good morning Alpha" or just "Alpha" and carried on what they were doing. _Everyone looks so peaceful and happy here. I hope I can be too._ He had sat at the head of the table and sat me on his left with an older man and woman on his right. "Laciel this is Gregory, my Beta, and his mate Martha, our pack healer. Betas this is Laciel I found her last night."

Gregory said hello but his wife came around and sat next to me, which was fine until she pulled out her wand. I started to shake again and braced myself for the pain. I felt Fenrir grab my hand and force me to look at him. "Hey no one here is going to hurt you on purpose okay? She's a healer, so I'm sure she was just going to pull some of her doctor-mumbo-jumbo magic to see if you're alright." I calmed and nodded. Martha gave him a 'are you serious look'. "Doctor-mumbo-jumbo? Really Alpha? Is that all you think of me?" She asked. I giggled at his sheepish face. "Anyways, dear? Do you mind if I use magic to give you a quick check up?" I nodded, while she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell that caused a green light to envelop me. At several points on my chest, arms, but mostly my hands were little blue dots while the others were a purple. But what worried me was the big red mark in my special place. I didn't want to think about it, but didn't help that Martha let out a gasps, drawing Alpha's attention away from his plate. "What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer; instead she pulled me into a hug. "Oh you poor dear." She mumbled into my hair. Alpha's eyes narrowed again. "Martha you will answer me." He said with his voice in a timber that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well as you know this spell shows internal damage and previous injuries. The purple are bruises while the blue are previous break in the bones. A few of those I'm going to have to re-break and set properly." She trailed off, causing him to growl and draw the attention of several others. "And what does red mean?" He asked. She gulped. I focused on my plate. "I mean that severe and irreparable damage has been done to, in her case, her Uterus. So she would most likely never become pregnant." I cried a little. "Can you tell how this happened?" He asked. _I know how it happened._ "The only way to be sure would be to ask her, but I can almost guarantee that it was caused by sexual trauma followed by prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. She's also severely underweight and malnourished." She finished. I shook from the memory off what had happened. "It hurt. A lot. Mommy said I had such a pretty scream." I whispered, finding the buttons on the shirt I was wearing very interesting. Fenrir pulled me into his lap and held me. I listened to his heart until he shifted me so that I could reach my plate. "Eat." He commanded. Oh boy did I listen. I cleaned my entire plate twice plus I finished Alpha's.

**XxxX**

After breakfast he took me around to the pack and showed me what it was to be a member. It's mostly broken up into different teams. First are the Hunters. They have to go out into the forest to hunt for our meat. Next would be the Gatherers. They also go into the forest but they search berries, fruits and other edible foods. Then we have the Cooks, they well _cook _the food. We have a couple Seamstresses they're the ones that make our cloths and shoes and stuff. Then the Teachers teach the younger werewolves. Plus there are a few other jobs like Healers, or what not. But probably the most important job would be the Guardians. It's their job to patrol our territory and make sure that there are no threats to us, wither it be human or creature. I also learned that there are very few wizards or witches in our pack. Apparently unlike us, most of them take a potion before the full moon that dull the wolf's senses and causes them to be drowsy. They hate what they are and try to fight it instead of letting their instincts of the wolf take over. Alpha said that with enough practice when can even shift without the full moon.

It was after dinner when Alpha carried me back to his hut. "You don't care that I won't be able to have children right? You won't make leave?" I said lying with him on the furs. "Of course not. It's sad but I wouldn't make you leave because of it. It would make me a hypocrite. You see werewolves only ever have one mate, and we our only able to have children with your mate. You know that during the war my pack and I sided with the dark lord right? Well I'm going to tell you why. Werewolves like all dark creatures a discriminated against in the Wizarding world. Before I even joined this pack I was married to my mate and we had a son. We were good little werewolves, always followed the rules, and always drank that sickening potion even though we barely had enough money to survive. It was my son's fourth birthday, when my life was destroyed. I had been forced to go into work that day, while my wife and son were home waiting for me. I felt it in my gut that something bad was going to happen, but I ignored it. God I wish I hadn't. I came home to my house burnt to the ground and with my wife and son beaten to death on the lawn. I snapped and shifted finding the scents of the ones that did this and I slaughtered them, along with anyone in my path. Afterwards I ran and ran until I ended up at this pack. Due to my actions I became infamous as I mindless beast that hated all normal wizards and witches. That is a lie I don't hate them, I just distrust them. It was just after I became Alpha that the Dark Lord came to power. He came and offered that if we would fight for him than he would fight for use to have equal rights. That was my goal. That is my goal, to have every werewolf free to live as he chooses. So you see I've lost my son and my mate. I had nothing to offer this pack except my life. There's no way I would do the same for anyone else."

I was quiet for a while. "Why me? Why did you pick me to join your pack?" He smiled softly. "I chose you because my gut said to. I knew that some how you needed something. That you needed someone. That somehow you. Are. Special." I was shocked. He knew right from when he first saw me that I was broken, and couldn't fix it myself. He knew that I needed help, so he chose to be the one to do it. I turned around to face him. "I'll fight for you, no matter what." I said with a yawn. He smiled down at me. "Sleep now you've had a long day." Burrowing further into his chest, I mumbled "Good night Alpha." He brushed my hair back. "Good night little Lace." Already fast approaching sleep I replied. "..Not...little." He chuckled at me while I became drunk off of his scent.

**AN: Alright first chapter was a little short but not too bad. Next chapter features her first moon, training in magic, and the years up to when she gets her Hogwarts letter. **


	2. Will of Magic

**Pack Under The Moon**

**Chapter Two: The Will of Magic**

It has been a month since I first came here, and tonight's a full moon again. My full moon. The one that tonight will cause me to truly join the pack. I'm nervous, but excited too. I mean everyone says the first time always hurts the worst but is also the most freeing. I think I understand what they mean, cause I already feel like I'm jumping out of my skin. Understandably this time of the month also mean that everyone else becomes a little cranky too. So unlike most days, on days of the full moon the pack is unusually empty because most stay in their huts until dinner tonight.

Alpha was sitting on his couch reading when I walked in from my run this morning. Ever since coming here Martha has made it her personal mission to fatten me up as she calls it. She also said that I needed to build up my muscle mass, apparently I had been using my magic to keep me alive and didn't even know it. Personally I think she just kept me around because she likes to teach me. "You're like a sponge," she says because no matter what she teaches I remember, I can even apply it to a situation too. Unfortunately there are not a lot of children my age around her most are already into their teens or have just been born, but that's okay I never had friends before anyways. At least now I have Alpha, speaking of which he keeps glancing at me.

I move over and sat next to him on the couch, with my head in his lap. Which in return caused him to absentmindedly run his clawed hand through my hair. I always love it when he does this. I sighed in content, and I let out a low rumble from my chest. He set his book down. "Are you nervous about tonight?" He asked with his rough voice. I nodded. "Yes...I'm afraid of how bad it'll hurt." He pulled me up so that I was sitting on his lap with my head in the crook of his neck. I breathed in his scent, a woodsy, primal smell. "I am going to give you a piece of advice. What ever you do, do not fight it. That's the key just let it happen because you can't stop it." He said and kissed my hair. I smiled. "Thank you Alpha." He smirks at me. "You welcome... little Lace." My face scrunched up in fury. "I. Am. Not. Little! You're just over grown!" He laughs at me. "Brat! To me you're always going to be little." I eyed him. "See that right there proves my point, you're just over grown. Like a weed." I smirked back at him. He let out a growl. "You calling me a weed now, pup?" Before I could take it back he had me pinned and was tickling me mercilessly. Within seconds I was pleading with him to stop. "He-ha-ha-ha! O-okay.. Ha-he-ha! Alpha please! Ha-ha! I give! I take it back!" He continued. "Always so mean me. Calling freakishly huge, over grown, now she calls me a weed." He gave me a fake hurt look. "Alpha! Please!" He finally relented and laid down beside me. As I struggled to catch my breath, I said to him. "You are my favorite weed though." I grinned down at me before kissing my forehead. "Come now, you need to sleep so that you be awake for tonight." He said as he pulled me to lie on his chest. I nuzzled him and we both began to purr.

**XxxX**

Before the sun set the pack had met for dinner at the tables. Gregory and Martha on Alpha's right with me on his left again. Like always everyone waited for him to take the first bite before everyone else ate. After finally reaching a healthy weight, according to Martha, I discovered that I like food. I really like food. I usually have to limit my self to no more than three plates every meal. Apparently my habit has baffled many others in the pack including Gregory, because they keep trying to figure out where it goes. "It's got to be because of you Alpha." Our Beta muttered to himself. "What is because of me?" Alpha said with a smirk. "It's got to be something to do with your bite because I've never seen any little girl pack away as much food as she does and not explode." Alpha bit back a chuckle, when I glared at him. "Are you insinuating that I am fat?" Becoming flustered after trying to back pedal over his words, Martha hushed him. "Dear how many times do I have to tell you? Never comment on how much a women eats." He grumbled something. Alpha leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I guess we know who wears the pants in their relation ship huh?" I giggle and tore off a piece of meat.

I looked around at the other wolves. Most looked to be wearing just a plain night robe or even just what looked like a sheet._ I guess when they shift they don't want to ruin their cloths._ I guess that I could understand that I mean I've been here a month now and the only clothing that I have are a couple pairs of shorts, some trousers, one pretty dress, and what ever shirt that Alpha's not using that day. Truly I don't mind wearing his shirts._ They all smell like him. It's nice._ Even just thinking about it causes me to want to sniff my shirt. I don't understand why but his scent make me feel safe, plus it smells good too.

"So dearie? Has Alpha mentioned if you're magical or not?" Martha asked me. I turned to look at him wondering the same thing. "Oh yes she a witch alright. Gonna be a stubborn one too. But yeah she's got a lot of potential." She gave him a curious look. "Does that mean that your going to teach her like you were taught?" He turned to look at me with a predatory smile. "Definitely. Starting tomorrow I'm kidnaping your student and going to begin her Occlumency training. After that we'll work teaching her to shift without the Moon. If she's half of what you say then we may even get actually use magic before that old goat sends her letter." He smirked when I blushed because of his praise. "Though no matter what though I'm going to teach her how to fight and duel to win." He said with complete confidence. Martha looked horrified. "Surely you don't mean to turn her into, well another you?" Alpha growled at her. "If it means keeping her alive then yes. In just a few years she will be going of into a world that would stab her in the back the moment they find out what she is. I will teach her everything. How to lie, how to cheat, and how to _win_ no matter what. By the time I'm through she'll know how to duel, how to fight, and even how to kill. You may think that I'm going to turn her into a savage beast like the Wizarding world thinks that I am, and for all tenses and purposes I am, but in the end you need to remember that I am the Alpha of this pack, and I refuse to let any of my wolves out there until I _know _they can defend themselves!" He finished slamming his fist on the table. The authority and power that radiated off of him was intoxicating. It was what I wanted, to have the respect that he had. To have that ability to draw those to follow my every command not because they had to or were forced to, but because the _wanted_ to, that was my hearts desire. "I understand Alpha." She replied.

Alpha grabbed my hand and led me back to our hut, so that we could prepare for the sun that would set in only a few minutes. When we entered he immediately sat in his spot on the couch. "Maybe she is right. I shouldn't turn you into something like me." His words cut through me. I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms as far as I could around him. "Don't say that! You're a great man. I only wish I could be just like you!" I squeezed him tight. He sighed and tilted my head to look at him. "I am a monster. I am a savage killer. I enjoy ripping apart my enemies. I love the taste of their blood on my tongue. The feel of their skin shredding before my claws is indescribable, and their screams, I thrive within their screams. Do you see? Do you see what I'm going to turn you into?"

I did see. I saw exactly what I was to become. "I would willingly become it. I don't want to be weak anymore. I want to be like you. You save me. You're not a monster to me, you're my savior. My Alpha. And if that means I'm to become a monster like you say then you better watch your back cause I'm gonna take your spot one day!" He tossed his head back uproariously laugh. "You? You think you could be Alpha? You're just a little runt!" I glared at him. "I'll do it. I become the best and one day I'll challenge you. And when I win you'll have to tell everyone that this runt beat you!" He smirked at me and ruffled my hair. "Well then I guess I have my work cut out for me then, lord knows you'll need all the help you can get." I pouted at him, but he just gave me a feral grin. So I returned it with one of my own.

Shortly after their display of teeth, Laciel removed her shirt and laid her head in Fenrir's lap, encouraging him to run his fingers through her hair again. She let out a moan of pleasure when his nails scrapped across her scalp. "Oh! So did you like that?" She could hear the grin in his voice. "Uh huh" He leaned over her. "Would you like me to do it again?" He asked with a smirk. "Yeeesss" She moaned as she stretched across him and the couch. He was just about to begin to rub her back when the sun sank and the moon hit them.

"Quickly get up and strip!" I did as I was told and took off my shorts. He removed his trousers and shoes. I was about to ask why it wasn't working when it hit me. I immediately let out a scream and doubled over in pain. This was like nothing I had ever felt before, even more so than when Daddy and Mommy would punish me. I felt like every single bone in my body was breaking and then healing over and over again. That my insides were being eaten by fire and my skin was being ripped and torn. Ironically that is exactly what was happening, minus the fire of course. I grit my teeth trying to hold back the pain. "Don't fight it! Embrace it!" He groaned at me through his own transformation. So like he said I let go and let the pain wash over me. Oddly enough the pain wasn't as bad after that. I felt my bones shift and body stretch. It was another few minutes before the pain faded. I rose from the floor and looked with my new wolf eyes.

Everything was so much clearer to me. I could see a spider spin its web in the corner of the room, and I could here the others moving around outside. I could smell the scent of lavender from the fields that were nearly a mile from here as well as taste the smoke in the air from dinner. I was exploring these new senses when I caught a flash of something in the corner of my eye. I turned to chase it but no matter how fast I moved it always stayed just out of the center of my vision. Predictably all of my spinning caused me to become dizzy and I fell, which coincidentally allowed me to see what I had been chasing. Imagine my embarrassment when I found I had been chasing my own tail. I heard a deep huff, which suspiciously sounded like laughter. I turned to locate the source of the noise and located a mountain of a wolf. At first I was frightened but I quickly realized that this was my Alpha. With that in mind I trotted over to him and nipped at his paws. He grunted at me and nudged me out off the hut so that we could meet the rest of the pack.

Meeting the rest of the wolves went quickly with only one incident. Most of the wolves had come up to sniff me to familiarize themselves with my scent and then left to go back to whatever they were doing before, but one of the younger male wolves had started to become aggressive but with a sharp growl from Alpha, he scrambled away. After that he led me into the forest for a run, well run for me and a trot for him. I found that I strongly dislike squirrels. I was chasing one across the ground when it ran up a tree to low branch so it could mock me. I let loose a torrent of barks and growls until Alpha took pity on me and knock the squirrel off the branch and into my waiting clenches. I pinned it under my paw before tearing into it with my razor sharp teeth. I gave my Alpha a wolfish grin with the squirrel's tail still sticking out of my mouth, before running off to find more prey.

It was near dawn when Alpha and I returned back to our hut. He laid down on the furs and grunted at me to come. Obediently I did so. He pinned me under his massive paw before cleaning the blood, which had collected from my furry little kills, off of my paws and muzzle. When he was satisfied, he laid down to sleep. Being just as tired, I burrowed my way between his front paws so that he would wrap them around me, before falling a sleep. It was only a few hours later when we were both a wakened by our shift back to human. We quickly fell back asleep only this time he was on his back while I slept curled up on his naked chest.

**Xx Eight Years Old xX**

In three years, myself and the pack have come to the conclusion that I am a prodigy at magic, and learning in general. In those three years not only was I able to master Occlumency but also became proficient at Legilimency as well. Plus with Alpha's help I was able too completely shift into my wolf even without the moon. And because of this I have pick up his habit of staying partially shifted at all times. Basically along with my claws and fangs, my eyes have taken on that feral gleam that's present in his. Coincidentally this encouraged him to train me in hunting and fighting. Even though I was only eight, I was to beat other wolves twice my age. I wasn't able to completely pin them of course do to my still small size but I was able to grip my jaw around their neck too subdue them or kill them if they struggled. Also I found out that Hippogriffs have a really powerful kick. Alpha had been pleased with my tracking and hunting skill that he decided that I could take on some of the larger beast. Quickly I found the scent of my prey and followed it throughout the forest. In my eagerness I might have jumped the gun a little and paid the price for it. I had launched my self on to it's back but before I had reached it, the Hippogriff back-kicked me in the chest, breaking three of my ribs. Unperturbed I got back up when he charged me. I sided stepped his talons and sank my teeth into it's throat, ripping it out as I backed away. When I was sure it was dead I sat down and waited for my ribs to heal while Alpha nuzzled my head in affection. The pack had Hippogriff for dinner that night.

It was today that my real magical train would begin. Alpha had woken me up before dawn and had me bath and dress before leading me to a hut on the outskirt of our pack. "Alexia lives here. She is our resident wand maker." He knocked on the door and we waited. When it opened I was stuck by the sight of a woman, that I couldn't tell the age of, for she looked both extremely old and incredibly young. "Ahhh is the little mini-Greyback here for her wand?" Shocked, I nodded. "Well come on in then. You, Alpha! Wait outside. And don't bite my trees!" She said with a mad crackle. "Don't worry, she may have a few screws loose but she the best at making wands." He said with a smile and pushed me inside, closing the door behind me. "Come here mini-Greyback let me have a look at you. I won't bite." She leaned in closer to me. "Alpha already did that didn't he?" She whispered with an insane grin. "Now to get to work. Which hand do you write with?" I handed her my left hand. "Mmm? Interesting. Now Alpha told you I'm going to make you a wand. Well I'm not, he lied. You're going to make your own wand. So come over here and feel my wood. Ha! Right. Okay, make sure to touch each one and tell me which feels the most warmest, sometimes there might be two that are equal." I looked over on the table and saw what must have been dozens of different pieces of wood, all different textures and color. I closed my eyes and ran my left hand over each piece.

Eventually I found two that were equally matched. I brought them over to her. "These ones." I said. "Mmm Gaboon Ebony allows the user limitless power in spells, unlike other woods that have restrictions, and Red Walnut would favor the darker arts. How interesting. Lets find your core shall we? Over her same thing with the wood." Once again I closed my eyes and ran my hand over each jar. After a much longer time than with the woods I stopped over a small jar in the back. Looking into it I became confused because it was empty. Still I brought it over. "I don't think it worked because I landed on this one but there nothing in it?" When she looked at the jar she let loose an insane laugh that sent shivers down my spine. "Little one have you ever seen death?" I shook my head no. She let out a little giggle. "This jar isn't empty child, these are Thestral tail hairs. They can only be seen by those that have seen a human's death. Did you know that I've never seen a wand made with these hairs? But I've heard of one. Come now it's time to start with the making. Take your three parts and set them here. Yes like that. He-he! Okay, what we do next is the tricky part. You must force your magic into these three items and will them to merge into your wand, so to do this you must first have a picture of your wand in your mind. What I would do is to form the handle out of the Ebony because that is a sturdy wood and will be your power base. Then use the Walnut to form the shaft. Finally you must infuse the Thestral hairs into the shaft and then merge the handle and shaft together."

I did as she suggested. I completed my wand in, what to me seemed like only a few minutes but was actually almost six hours. Though I was happy with my creation. It was very simple, fourteen inches long with the Ebony handle being only a half an inch thicker than the Walnut shaft. Even though my wand was plain and average looking I could feel the power that thrived in it and into me just begging to be used. As I was admiring my wand Alexia strapped a holster onto my right wrist, and waved her own wand over it. "This is an enchanted holster that even when you shift during the full moon or and other time it shift with you. Also once you put your wand in it only you would be able to remove it and not even your enemies could summon it. I give you fair warning though you are match with that wand and will be able to use it with little trouble, you will never be able to master it until you have used it to kill. Now get out I'm tired." I nodded, and left to find Alpha.

He was sleeping in the shade under a tree. Very slowly and quietly I crept up to him. He was still lying there and lightly snoring. I carefully straddled his lap and rested my ear to his chest, to listen to the thump of his heart. "What are you doing?" He grunted at me. "I like listing to your heart." I smiled and made no movement to move. "Huh? Really? Well did you get your wand?" I nodded and sat up to look down at him. "Well help me up so we can go get some lunch and then your tort-er I mean training can begin." I grinned down at him. "You know eventually we are going to end up in this position again but under different circumstances." He gave me a smirk. "You are way to young to be thinking about sex." My face turn bright red and I sputtered. "Y-you..t-hats not what I meant, and you know it! I was talking about when I challenge you for your spot!" He grinned at me. "I know, I just like watching you get all flustered." I glared at him and stormed of to the tables, listing to his fading laugh, with a smirk. "You never know, Alpha you might be right." I said when I was sure he couldn't hear me.

It was just after lunch when he led me deep into the forest. "If you're half as violent with magic as you are in a fight, then I want you well away from our homes." I pouted and held his hand. "Doesn't every underage witch and wizard have a magical trace on them?" I had asked because I didn't want the Ministry to find our pack's den. "Ah yes the trace. Haven't you wondered why the Ministry hasn't found us yet? Well it's because of our wards. Not only do the prevent other from finding us, but they have the interesting side effect of negating any and all tracing spells or charms on anything that crosses them. So that means that the trace that was put on you at birth was immediately destroyed the moment I carried you home." I smiled satisfied that I wasn't endangering the pack.

Once we were about five miles away form our den. He turned to me and set me on a stump. "Alright tell me... what is needed to cast a spell?" Giving him a curious look I answered. "Well first off one needs to have magic to cast a spell. Then for a specific spell that you want to cast you would need to know the correct incantation and proper wand movements." He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure?" Think for a moment I nodded. "Yes I'm sure." "Okay then explain how can one preform a non-verbal spell, and then explain wandless magic to me." I opened my mouth to answer then quickly closed it when I realized that I didn't know. "Don't know the answer? Good cause if you did know than we would have a problem because very few people know the answer and even few could use it. The answer is Will. It is your Will that shapes and powers a spell. Yes you can use those other ways to cast a spell but they won't be nearly as powerful as one cast with Will. Not to mention by learning to master your Will it would be infinitely easier to learn the spells you'll be taught from that school, because you would already have the ability to preform the spell with out the incantation and fancy-dancy wand movements." I giggled at his mocking. "Now correct me if I'm wrong but Alexia had you make your own wand right?" I nodded. "Good then that means you already have an understanding you what I'm going to teach you. First I'm going to show you a spell, then I'll explain what it does and how it works, and finally you're going to will your magic to preform it. Once you have mastered it my way then I'll teach you the _'proper' _way to do it." The way he sneered the word proper made me grin.

For the next two years I learned a multitude of spells, from simple household charms to battle curses to even the Three Unforgivable Curses. I soaked in everything that he taught me and more. I even created my two of my own spells _Interno Ignis _and_ Moriens Caro_, I think that if the Ministry ever learned of these to spells they might have to add them to the Unforgivable list because the first produces an orange light that when strikes it's target cause a fire to start within it. So say it is used on a person, well then that person is going to burn alive from the inside out. The other could potentially be another torture curse. When cast it produces a black light and when striking a living target causes cellular death, the longer the spell is held the more damage it would cause and has the added effect of being incredibly painful. My first spell I haven't been able to create a counter curse simply because they die to quickly, but for my second I was able too. _Vivere Caro_ reverse the affect of my spell but the area that has been damaged would remain numb for several days after it's been healed. When I showed Martha the two spells she begged me to never have to have her treat anyone hit by one of my curses. I promised and taught her the counter curse for _Moriens Caro_. Alpha was pleased with them and taught me his full moon spell _Plena Lunam_ as a reward.

**Xx Ten Years Old xX**

In between the two years that I had been mastering my Will, there had been something of a rebellion in the pack. Three of the younger wolves decided that they would kill Alpha and that they would lead they pack. See if you want to become Alpha or Beta then you would challenge the previous holder of the position in front of the entire Pack in single combat. What they did was sneak and dishonorable. One night after Alpha and I were coming back from training when they attack without warning. Before the first wolf had even reached us Alpha had already shifted and caught him by the neck and snapped it. I tried to dodge the one coming for me but was slashed across my back for my efforts. Ignoring the pain, I shifted before he could come around for another pass. I let out a threatening growl and lunged at him. Obviously he underestimated my speed because I was able to latch onto his throat, and like the Hippogriff, kill him. Alpha battled with the rogue wolf while I had finished my own. The other was a decent fighter but nowhere near as good as Alpha and he knew it. In my carelessness I failed to dodge his last desperate attack, which slashed his claws across throat and underbelly. Before I shifted back and blacked-out I heard Alpha let out a defining roar as he tore the rouge wolf apart.

The next morning I awoke to Martha changing the bandages on my back. "What happened?" I rasped out. It was Alpha who answered. "Three of our members went rouge and tried to kill me. They attacked us. One went for you after I killed the first. From what I could tell you ripped it's throat out, you brutal little savage." I smiled up at him. He returned it but it soon turned into a frown. "The last one in a pathetic last attempt to distract me he attacked you before I killed him." I sat silently as Martha finished. "I'm going to live right?" I smirked when she was done. Alpha laughed. "Yes unfortunately you'll live, I was hoping to have my hut back to myself again." I huffed and glared at him. "Dear, there will be scarring, claw marks down your back and front. Also there was minor damage to you vocal cords, so there is a chance that your voice may be a little rougher from now on." Martha answered for me. I shrugged not really caring about the scars or my voice, come to find out though my voice did take on a sultry tone instead of the gruff tone of Alpha.

The morning after a full moon I awoke once again curled up into a naked ball and sleeping on Alpha's equally naked body. _Ya know a girl could get use to this._ I though and snuggled into his chest. "You know what, every time I wake up like this I get the felling you've done something to me." Alpha says with a suspicious look. Pretending to be half a sleep I replied. "Shhh down tell him but during the nights I have my wicked way with his body as he sleeps." I said failing to hide my grin. "Oh really?" I launched myself up before he could grab me but he was just as fast and brought me back to his chest and proceeded to leave me gasping for air as he tickled me. It was nearly ten minutes before he relented, and I laid my head on his chest gulping down air. "That was fun." He smirked, and I nodded my head against him. "I have a surprise for you today but have quite away to go so we won't reach it before tonight. So go on and have a bath so we can grab some breakfast before we go." I shot up and ran into the bathroom. I could still hear his chuckling when I closed the door.

Running through the forest during the days as a wolf has always been interesting. I mean the difference between night and day isn't so much just how much light there is but how different the smells are. At night everything is cool and crisps, but during the day there's a certain warmth to every smell and an unidentifiable spice to it. Also the creatures are different, at night the creature are much more threatening and also more fun. I think that the night will always be my favorite time but sometimes it is nice to go out in the day. It was nearing sunset when he had us stop at the edge of the forest. "Okay shift back and then conjure us some cloths." I did as I was told grumbling about lazy Alphas and always making me do the grunt work. I conjured him his usual brown trousers, thick boots, and heavy trench coat, and for myself a pair of short-shorts and one of his shirts, that he never seems to wear but always smells like him. I preferred to go barefoot. "What? It's comfortable." I said when he shook his head at my outfit.

He led me to an old run down park that looked incredibly familiar. When we walked through the gate and continued down a muggle street and then I knew why it was familiar. I froze and then looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I thought you said I didn't have to go b-back. Y-you said I c-could sta-ay with y-you." I cried because I though he was abandoning me. "Laciel, stop okay we are not going to leave you here. I would never do that to you. Never! Okay? We're here so you can have your revenge." I Stopped and looked up at him. "You want me to kill them?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes. "Only if you want to." I looked at the house we stopped at. It was run down. Windows boarded up, yard over grown, walkway broken, all in all it look like shit._ Home sweet home._ I thought sarcastically. I could here the yelling coming from inside and shuddered. Alpha came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Will you help me?" I asked in a small voice. "With anything." He breathed into my ear causing me to shudder for a completely different reason.

Slowly I made my way up the broken path and reached the door. With a single wave of my wand I heard the lock open. I push the door further and saw those that I use to call my parents. Both turned to me from their spots on the couch, and I saw them for what they were. My mother, bone thin with red-hair like mine only hers had streaks of grey through it. I could see previous signs of faded bruises on her face. My father was the opposite balding grey hair and as large as a whale. I could smell the sweat, urine and feces on him. "Who the hell are you?" He pathetically roared out, as my mother rose. I stayed silent and unmoving. Through mother's glazed eye's I saw recognition. "Look! Look Howard! It's our slut of a daughter, Lucy!" She childishly pointed out. "See I told you she'd come back, she couldn't resist me." My father told my mother, I vomited in the back of my throat. My mother raised her wand but I was faster and summoned both of theirs and snapped them. "You won't need them." I said as a grin broke out on my face. With another flick of my wand my father was pinned to the wall eagle spread and naked. While my mother became tied to a chair. "Ugh! Laciel, you could have warned me that you were going to strip him." Alpha said while gagging. "Sorry Alpha!" I giggled.

I walked up to my father. "Hi daddy! Did you miss me?" I chirped. "No? Well that's to bad." I took a long look at him. "Did you know... that you smell completely revolting? Don't worry though I'll clean you." I chuckled before sending a high-powered _Scourgify_ charm at him. Instead of cleaning him it scoured his flesh off. "Oopsie. Oh well I think it's an improvement, don't you?" I asked turning to my mother. Her eyes widen as she found she couldn't speak. "Don't worry when it's your turn I'll let you scream. I bet you have a pretty scream." I watch her with a maniacal gleam in my eye. For hours I tortured my father, even using my _Moriens Caro _spell on him. I looked at him, a bloody mess crucified to the wall with patches of blackened flesh covering him. "I made that spell, did you know. You want to see my other one? _INTERNO IGNIS!_" I yelled watching the orange spell hit him. I could smell the cooking fat coming from his body and then he was dead.

I turned to my mother and released her. "_Crucio!"_ I yelled and laughed while she thrashed around on the floor. I only held it for a minute before I let up. "How was that? What you don't want to play anymore, or is it that it's not as much fun when your on the other side of the wand?" Several more time I hit her with the _Cruciatus Curse_ before I finally let her up. "Stand." I commanded her. She did so albeit shakily. I flicked my wand at the door and it exploded. "Shouldn't you be running?" I asked as I put away my wand. She turned and bolted out the door. "You're just going to let her go?" Alpha asked me. I smirked back at him before shifting and chasing after her. She had already made it into the forest before I caught up with her. Leaping I caught her by the arm and tore it off flinging her into a tree in the process. Shifting back I stood over her with my wand. "I-I'm s-sorry. So, so s-sorry." She gurgled. I hardened my face. "Don't ruin this for me. _Avada Kadavra!"_ I cast and her dead brown eyes looked up at me. I turned to my right and saw Alpha already in his wolf waiting for me. I smiled brightly and shifted to follow him home. It was dawn when we reached our home and he shifted and collapsed on our furs on his back, but not before slipping on his pants. Soon I followed only grabbing his shirt of the chair. I don't know why I did it, maybe I was still trapped in the lust filled haze create by the amount of dark magic I used tonight or maybe I was just grateful for everything that he has done for me. Still it didn't matter to me, I straddled his lap and brought my face down to his. "What are you doing?" He asked me. I didn't answer, instead I brought my lips down to his. A fire spread through out my whole body as I continued to kiss him. When he kissed back the fire intensified filling every cell in my body in a raging inferno. I moaned into his mouth and sank my claws into his shoulders at the sensation. With his hands locked around my back he pulled me tighter against him, with both groan when we felt his bulge against my core and when I ground down upon it. I broke away from his lips and laid down on him. "Good night Alpha." I said into the crook of his neck. I heard him swallow before answering. "Good night _my_ Laciel." I smiled at the claim.


	3. Alleys, Trains, and Hats, oh my!

**Pack Under The Moon**

**Chapter Three: Alleys, Trains, and Hats, oh my!**

**Xx Eleven Years Old xX**

Ever since the night that I killed my parents my relationship with Alpha has only grown. We haven't done anything but kiss but that was fine with me because I really was too young to do anything else and I wasn't ready to move on yet. One thing that he has taken to doing is that every full moon he scents me, basically he runs his tongue over my entire body, this lets all the other wolves, specifically the males, that he has put a claim on me so everyone better back off. Not only do I enjoy it when he does that but apparently I'm going through an early puberty, a werewolf trait, so my scent is changing and the other male want to ah, _mate_ with me, but when they smell Alpha they back off, so I'm incredibly grateful.

We were at lunch when one of the Gathers brought in the mail. See that's another part of their job. Due to the Den being untraceable, if anyone inside the wards receives mail, not that there is many, it is sent to a cabin on the edge of our wards. "Well Laciel it looks like you've gotten a letter." Alpha said handing an old letter to me.

Miss Laciel

Empty Cabin

Black Forest, England

Reading the address I snorted. "Do they even read were they send the letter too? I mean it's addressed to 'Empty Cabin'." Alpha grabbed the letter. "Is it really? Huh? That's funny. So tell me Laciel, you going to go?" He asked me. We both knew that this was my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Truly I didn't want to go but I knew that I needed to. "Yes, but I don't want to go. I'm going to miss you and everyone else." I blinked away any tears. I opened the letter with a brief hope that this letter was something else.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Laciel,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I huffed and muttered a soft 'damn', and showed him the rest of the letter. He looked it over with a frown. "Martha could you take Lace to Diagon Alley in a little while. She needs to get her things." He asked not even looking up from the list. "Of course Alpha. You're going to change before we go right?" She asked me. Confused I looked down at that I'm wearing my usual, barefoot, shorts and Alpha's shirt. "What wrong with what I'm wearing?" Alpha chuckled at the incredulous look she was giving me. "A grown mans shirt is not appropriate for a little girl to wear in public." I glared. "I. Am. Not. Little!" She continued completely ignoring me. "You should be wearing dresses and ski-" I cut her off. "Oh hell no! There is no way I'm wearing a skirt! Or a dress!" She sighed. "You'll at least wear shoes right?" I grumbled something. "I'm sorry what was that?" She asked, and Alpha chuckled again. "She said shoes always pinch her toes. Plus that she doesn't even have any." A determined look grew in Martha's eyes. "Well if I find you a pair will you at least were them?" I sighed. "Fine, I guess I'm going to have to get use to them anyways." The woman left as if she was on a mission.

The younger and older female duo made their way toward a cabin out in the woods. "I wish Alpha could have come." I said melancholy. "What am I chopped liver?" Martha said in mock hurt. "No, no, you just above that." I smirked at her. "You brats these days, no respect for your elders. Besides you know that he can't come because of the Ministry wouldn't even lock him in Azkaban, no they would just let the dementors kiss him." I growled. "Yes, yes I know you're the only one aloud to kiss him." I blushed and started sputtering. "Why do all you old people tease me?" I pouted when she laughed. "Come on we're Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron."

Like Apparateing I found that I do not like using the Floo network. Although I could Apparate if I needed too, I would prefer just to run. Don't like flying either. I guess I just like to keep my feet on the ground. I stepped out and into a dingy bar. I noticed a stiff looking women talking to what appeared to be two muggles and a bushy haired girl. _You know she's kind of pretty, a little bookish maybe but still pretty._ "Come on Laciel we to get your robes." When the stiff women heard Martha she nearly choked on her drink. "Excuse me did you just say Laciel? As in Miss Laciel, Empty Cabin, Black Forest, England?" I blinked and then blinked again. "If I say yes will you tell me what you want?" She gestured for me and Martha to sit. "I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, and you were a very difficult young lady to find. Even still the only location I could find wasn't even where you live, I'm just glad you were able to receive your letter." She said when we sat. I sat next the bushy haired girl. "These are Dan and Emma Granger and their daughter, Hermione. This will be her first year at Hogwarts as well." I turned to Professor McGonagall. "This is Martha my er, guardian." this encouraged the old bats to talk while I turned to Hermione. "I'm Laciel, are you aware that you are very pretty?" She blushed while the other who overheard looked at me gob-smacked. "I'm not that pretty everyone says I'm bookish and I have large teeth." She looked down when she said this. I cocked my head. "Is that a bad thing? Your smart right?" She looked up. "I think so?" I smirked. "Really? Then who cares what other people say? Nine times out of ten bullies only bully out of jealousy. So anyways I say your pretty so you're pretty." Said munching on one of the fries from her plate. "Umm okay?" Everyone around us was staring at me. "What?" I snarled, and then smirk when they turned away. "And he says I can't be intimidating." I muttered but Martha heard me and shook her head chuckling.

Professor McGonagall asked if we wanted to join the Grangers in their shopping, and Martha agreed. She led us out behind the pub to a brick wall, which she tapped a few times with her wand. When we stepped through the opening I was not prepared of the amount of people that existed on the other side. You see I don't do so well surrounded by strangers, the packs okay because I know most of them but here I didn't know any of them. So because of this I latched onto the nearest hand that I could, which just happened to be Hermione's moms, in a death grip. "Sweetie y-your crushing my hand." I didn't hear her. I didn't hear any of their attempts to get me to let go. All I could see and hear was all these people. Eventually Martha was able to pry my hand loose and asked me if I was all right. "I don't like crowds." I simply stated. "Where should we go first?" I asked. Hermione after giving me a worried look suggested the bookstore. Her father vetoed that unless we wanted to spend the whole day there. Professor McGonagall decided we would collect our uniform first after the Grangers exchanged their money for wizard money.

We entered a shop called Madam Malkin's. One of the attendants ushered us both onto stools and began taking our measurements. After a little while she brought us a couple of uniforms for us to try on and I was immediately pissed. "Oh dear. This is going to be bad." I heard Martha mutter to the Grangers and my future Professor. "What will be?" I heard Mrs. Granger ask. "Could I please have a set of trousers instead of a skirt?" I asked sweetly. The attendant tsked. "Girl this is the female uniform for Hogwarts. You can't have trousers." I lost my smile. "Lady I'll make a deal with you every skirt that I try on I'll only bite off one of your fingers until you give me a fucken pair of trousers." I snarled to her, causing Hermione to gasp. The lady went to bring me several pairs of trousers to try on. "Thank you." I said to her.

When we left Hermione stopped me. "Would you have really done it?" She asked. "Of course I would have. First I politely asked her for something different and her reply was rude and practically degrading. I am not going to take being spoken to like something of the bottom of her shoe, so I threatened her, and if she wanted to test me she would have found out how serious I was. You that's my policy, always try to be polite but if that doesn't work threaten them with a loss of body parts, works every time." She laughed with me.

The rest of our stops went off much more smoothly then our first. We enter a shop called Magical Menagerie to pick up a few extra supplies. My attention was caught by a few cages off to the side, one in particular. He was a black screech owl with a few grey patches on him; I was drawn to him because of his similar color to Alpha. "Do ya want 'im?" The shopkeeper asked me. "I'll give 'im to ya for four gallons." I narrowed my eyes. "Why so cheep?" He rubbed the back of his head. "That bloody bird snaps at every one that comes near 'im 'cept you. So do ya want 'im or not?" I handed over the amount for him and some care products. The others noticed me waiting out side and came out when they were done. "Who's this?" Martha asked me. I looked up at her with a grin. "This is Alpha, he's my familiar." Martha froze for a minute before barking out a short laugh. "Oh he's going to love that."

I have decided that if I ever go into a bookstore with Hermione again I'm going to bring some snacks or something because damn that girl can be so indecisive about books. Also she has a wicked death glare if you imply that she might be a closet bibliophile. The only thing left is to buy Hermione her wand, since I already have mine I decided to just tag along. We entered this ancient, dusty shop only to encounter a strange old man. "Ah Miss Granger I've been expecting you. Try this one Walnut, ten inches, and dragon heartstring." She took it and flicked it causing a vase to explode. "Well we found your core let try a different wood. Ah! Here we go. Vine, ten and three quarters, with dragon heartstring." She waved it and produced purple sparks. "See there we go. Seven gallons, Professor." When he was paid he turned to me. "You my dear, I do not know." I shifted closer. "My names is Laciel and I already have my wand." Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "Really my dear may I see?" With narrowed eyes I handed it over ready to summon it back at a moments notice. "Hmm interesting mix of Ebony and Walnut, hmm is this? Can it be? A Thestral tail-hair core, impossible! Child where did you get this wand?" I growled as he tightened his grip on my wand. With a sharp wave I had summoned it back to my hand, ignoring the shocked and bewildered looks on my company's faces. "I made it." I said in a deadly tone and walked out dragging Hermione with me.

"Did you see the way he was holding your wand? I didn't think he was going to give it back." I slung my arm around her shoulders. "This just goes to show that not all adults are trustworthy. Just like not all books are correct." Hermione turned to me with an astounded look upon her face. "What do you mean not all books are correct? They have to be correct!" She said become slightly hysterical. "Mione.. Look I can prove it too you. All you have to due is ready any book by Gilderoy Lockhart, that man is nothing but a fool and a fraud. Half the things he claims he's done are impossible or just plain illogical. Like curing a vampire or a werewolf. It just isn't possible." I said with a smirk. She turned thoughtful. "What if I can find three separate source at all say the same thing, then can I say that it's accurate?" I sighed. "Hermione the only thing that you can trust is yourself, everything else is how someone else interrupts the situation. You can find dozens of books that all say the same thing and you can find another dozen books that say the opposite. I believe that there is no fact only a matter of opinion." She fell silent and mulled over my words. "Hermione it's getting late are you ready to go home?" Her mother asked once she caught up. "I'll see you on the train, right?" I smirked. "Oh I'll definitely be there. Can't let pretty lil' thing like yourself be lonesome now can I?" I gave her a kiss on her blushing cheek and walked off. "See ya 'Mione." I called of my shoulder. When I reached Martha leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What's Alpha going to think when he finds out that another girl has caught your attention?" She smirked at me, completely unprepared for my response. "Well first he'll stare off into space. I'm betting there'll be some drooling involved. Then he'll mentions something about always knowing that I'd be one of those kinky girls. Finally it'll set in and he'll be trying to figure out a way to bed us both at the sometime once we are old enough. Oh close you mouth Martha you'll attract flies." I said with a smirk of my own.

**Xx Day of the Train Departure xX**

I was awoken by Alpha shaking me awake. "Come on Lace you'll have to leave soon." I got up and wiped my tears away and had a bath. When I came out Alpha was sitting on the couch staring out the window. I shrunk my trunk and slipped it into my pocket before crawling onto Alpha's lap. I wrapped my small arms around his neck and hugged him with all my strength. "I'm going to miss you so much." I said. He just hugged me tighter. "I'll miss you to Lace. Make sure you send that bloody pigeon to me with a letter sometime okay." I laughed. "Your just jealous that he can act more dignified than you." He growled at me. "I'll show yo-!" I cut him off with my lips crashing to his again, and my fingers running up through his hair. I felt him run his tongue across my lips and brought my own out to meet his. A brief battle for dominance ended with him being the winner and him claiming his prize. In retaliation I grounded my already burning core upon his own swelling organ and moaned into his mouth. He released my lips and claimed my throat with a growl that caused me to grind harder against him and fist his hair. I felt his lips move down to my collarbone and over his bite mark from the first time we met. Feeling him there dove something wild within me and when he began to suck I sped up my grinding trying to reach something but I had no idea what it was. Or at least that was the case until I felt him bite down and through my skin. Like my blood that was now flowing into his mouth whatever was holding me back broke with my flesh, and cause me to let loose a scream of pleasure that I had never felt before. I collapsed against him quivering from the after math. "W-what...was...t-that?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "That, my dirty little minx, was your first orgasm." He said with a laugh. "Oh... can we do it again?" He let out another laugh. "We could but you would miss the train." I shrugged. "Don't care." I mumbled still too tried to move. "Really? How do you think that would make a certain 'pretty lil' thing' feel?" I groaned. "Fine, but you have to carry me to the cabin so I can Floo to the station." He picked me up and carried me bridal style with my arms still around his neck. "I guess I can do that." I kissed his neck. "I really am going to miss you." I whispered as he carried me.

**XxxX**

With one last quick kiss I Flooed to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Stepping off to the side I checked to make sure Alpha's claiming mark was covered. Not that I was ashamed or anything, cause if I had my way I would display it for the whole world to see, but if any one saw it that might be able to find out what I am and that wouldn't bode well for me. Seeing that it was it wasn't visible I still put a Disillusionment Charm on it just to make sure. Enlarging my trunk I carried it and Alpha, the owl, unto the train. I tapped into my werewolf sense and found Hermione alone a couple compartments away.

Setting the trunk and Alpha above with Hermione's I plopped down beside her and kissed her cheek again causing her to blush. "Why do you always do that?" She asked with a shy smile. I grinned. "I'm trying to seduce you into my bi-sexual ways." Her jaw dropped and I closed it for her. "Don't do that you might encourage me." I whispered to her making her blush even deeper. "B-but we're only eleven?" She stuttered and I laugh. "I know that silly. I'm plan to slowly work you over several years so that when I go in for the kill you will resist me less, cause I'm irresistible." "But what If I like boys?" I smirked "Weren't you listening? I said I was Bi-sexual, that means I like both boys and girls. I already have a future male lover lined up, now I want a girlfriend." She frowned. "Why would you want someone like me?" I snarled at her. "I already told you, not only are you smart and beautiful but I enjoy being around you. Oh and if I ever her anyone say the opposite about you again, I'll beat the shit out of them. I'm including you in that as well, got it?" She nodded and kissed my cheek. I grinned. "See told you I'm irresistible!" She shoved me laughing.

Soon after the train pulled away a dark-haired, round boy came in. "Do you mind if I sit here, everyone else um... well wouldn't let me?" I shrugged and Hermione said "of course." He set his trunk up on the rack and sat down. "Uh, thanks I'm Neville Longbottom." Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend Laciel...umm what is your last name?" I smirked. "I don't have one. I'm just Laciel." She shrugged, and Neville looked confused. "Aren't you a pureblood, not that it matters but wouldn't you have your parents last name?" I shifted. "My parents were magical, but they never named me. My Al-er guardian gave me the name Laciel after he took me away when I was five. Besides my parents are dead now so I can't ask them." I said with a wicked grin that frightened him. Hermione looked horrified. "How could they not name you?" She asked. "Remember when I told you that not all adults can be trusted? Well they would fall under that category. Ever since I could remember they were highly abusive to me." She gasped and pulled me into a tight hug. "You know? If we were about five years older and had slightly bigger breast, this would be _so_ much more fun." She scoffed and pulled back slapping my arm. I smirked at Neville's blush.

It was nearing the end of our train ride when we came back from changing into our robes, which I have come to hate, and Neville started to freak out. "Oh no! I've lost him. I can't find Trevor!" My face scrunched up in disgust. "Your toad?" I asked. He nodded which caused me to sigh. "I'll help you find him but you can't tell anyone how okay, it's uh, secret kind of magic that my uh, guardians family can do okay?" He nodded. Trying to suppress the wolfish characteristic while also drawing on its senses is an incredibly difficult thing to accomplish but I did it for the most part. My fangs and claws stayed hidden but my pupils dilated to where my eyes were completely black. With that I prowled closer to Neville to pick up his scent mixed with his toads. Finding that along with its trail I was unable to stifle my gleeful growl. Moving quickly I located it ending at a compartment with a dark haired boy and a fiery, orange, red headed boy. I let out another growl when I saw it under the orange haired boys bench. Rolling my shoulders I shove the wolf back into my mind and nodded to Neville while opening the door.

I pulled my wand and pointed it at the boy. "Ahhhh she's going to kill me! Harry help!" Blinking twice I snorted. "Move please." I said calmly. He did scurrying over to the boy I assumed was Harry. A small roll of my wand caused the toad to rise into Neville's arms. "Thank you for finding him." He said as he went to go put him with his trunk. "Did you really have to pull your wand on him to get the toad?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I cocked my head. "Would you have wanted to touch a toad?" The one called harry snorted a little. I turned to him and grinned. "See 'Mione! He agrees with me!" The other red head present sneered at me. "Harry would have just picked up like a true Gryffindor, cause he's not afraid of anything, he defeated You-Know-Who ya know." I gave him an incredulous look. "Good lord, I never thought you'd be a stupid as you look. It has nothing to due with fear you or courage you idiot. It's about preference you twit. I didn't want to touch it, I don't think he would've touch it and I know that 'Mione would have used magic if she could." His face turned redder than his hair. "What would who know your probably be a slimy Slytherin anyways." I shook my head and stuck out my hand to Harry. "My name is Laciel and this is Hermione Granger." He shook it. "I'm Harry Potter." I sat across from him and pulled 'Mione with me. "Harry? Is that short for something?" I asked, which caused him to smile. "Actually it's short for Hadrian. Your the first to ask me that." I grinned. "Would it bother you if we called to Adrian then?" He shook his head no. Hermione pulled me up and turned to the boys. "I would expect that we will be arriving soon so you better change into your robes." She said as she pulled me back to our compartment.

Ten minutes after we left the train arrive at Hogsmeade Station and were being hailed by giant, hairy man. "Firs' years! Over here! Com'on now. Firs' years 'is way!" He called leading us towards some boats. "Four to a boat!" Neville, Hermione, and I got in one, but I yanked Adrian into ours before he could enter the one with the orange-head. I grinned at the boy as our boat set out. Turning to Adrian I said. "Figured you rather ride with people that don't care about your scar." He smiled and whispered his thanks. "So Neville Longbottom meet Hadrian Potter the Boy-Who-No-Longer-Needs-Glasses." They all look at me like I was insane. "Ah Lace? He's still wea-" Hermione fell silent when I tapped Adrian on the head with my wand. He flinched and removed his glasses. "I can see! How did you do that?" I smiled. "It's only temporary and only lasts a couple of hours, but I'm sure if you ask the nurse she might be able get you a potion to make it permanent." He looked at me in awe. "Wow thank you, I've always hate my glasses and thought I would be stuck with them forever." I patted him on the back and helped Hermione once we reached the docks.

The first year students were lead up though the castle doors and stopped by Professor McGonagall just before the great hall. "Wait here everyone, before the feast you must be sorted in to your house. During your stay here your house will be like your family. Success in the classroom will earn your house points any rule breaking and you will loose points. Now in just a moment we will begin the ceremony where you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I'll be back in a moment." The fire-headed boy came up and grabbed Adrian. "Come on Harry I'll save you from these Slytherins." But before he could pull him away an oddly ferret-like boy with slicked back blond hair came up. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I started to hum the James Bond theme song, which caused Hermione and some of the Muggle-borns that could hear me to chuckle. He turned to me. "What are you humming it's rather catchy?" I smirked. "It's a theme song to a muggle movie that I enjoyed." His face scrunched up. "_Your _a mudblood?" He sneered and looked a 'Mione. My eyes narrowed and my hand shot out to squeeze his throat. "No I'm not, but if you call Hermione that or even imply it, I'll gut you in your sleep. Understand?" I shifted my lips into a fearsome grin, when I felt him gulp. He nodded and I released him and slung my arm around Hermione's shoulders, who was looking at me with a smile and bright eyes. "See told ya, my little book-worm, anybody messes with you and I'll tear them apart." She leant her head on my shoulder and I smiled. _You know what? It might be easier to convert her than I thought._ I thought becoming giddy.

Just before the boy-who-I-still-didn't-know-the-name-of tried to pull Adrian away again Professor McGonagall came back. "This way everyone." She led us single file up to a three-legged stool with an old hat on it and began call out names. I only listened to a few that I knew. "Hermione Granger." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She sat and had the hat place upon her head. After a moment the hat cried out "Gryffindor". The process for Neville, Adrian, and unfortunately the boy that I now know as Ronald Weasley were also sorted into Gryffindor. Draco went to Slytherin. Eventually I was the only one left standing and it was a little awkward. "Miss Laciel would please have a seat." I sat and she placed the hat on my head. _Ah a child that knows Occlumency. I a sure you my dear your secrets will be safe with me, but could you please lower your shields so that I can judge what house you would belong in?_ I hesitated a moment before I dropped them. _Thank you, now lets take look shall we. Good lord your loyal, well to what you consider yours anyway, everyone else can burn as you put it. I think Hufflepuff is out. You're bright, but knowledge is not your driving force. No, what drives you is your ambition to be the best, to lead your pack. It also seems that you have picked up on young Mr. Greyback's goal as well, to live in a world where werewolves can be free, a Nobel goal if I've ever seen. I know just where to put you..._ "SLYTHERIN!" I smiled and handed the hat back to the professor when I heard her mumble "Poor Severus..." I grinned at her. "Professor am I really that bad?" I laughed and sat down next to Draco. "Hey buddy, what's up?" I smirked when he paled. 


End file.
